alcide's first time
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: Set Pre Series. A quasi-origin story following the beginning, middle and end of Alcide's first love. Alcide x Caroline with possible appearances from other TVD characters
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **alcide's first time

**Pairing:** Caroline/Alcide

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Language, violence, and sexual situations.

**Author's note:** This is my first time writing True Blood, so sorry for any OOCness.

**_Important note:_**

Set Pre-Series.

_Alcide (16)_

_Caroline (15)_

_Janice (11)_

* * *

"And for the briefest instant, it almost feels like we're together again." **_–Nicholas Sparks_**

* * *

**I**

_**Jackson, Louisiana**_

A gleam of golden hair had been the first thing he'd seen. He'd almost missed it. His father was driving the pick-up, Alcide sitting in the truck bed. His eyes flickered in the direction of the light that had suddenly caught his attention. And then she stepped out from behind one of the tall, pecan trees lining the roadway. The most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. A teenage boy's fantasy. Perfect, blond locks cascading down her back, blue eyes—reminiscent of the sky, and porcelain, white skin that looked soft to the touch.

And her lips—he held his breath, watching those perfect, pink lips curved into a smile as she caught sight of his father's truck. Her gaze finding his. That was the first time he'd set his sights on her.

She wore a bright, yellow sundress, its hem falling an inch before her knees. It suited her, he thought as the distance grew between him and this mystery girl.

It was not until he returned home that his father informed him that she was the daughter of an old, local pack-member returning home from Virginia where he'd apparently knocked some nobody human up who left him to take care of the girl on his own. And having been raised under the same laws on their pack Bill Forbes, the girl's father, would not abandon his own kin.

The girl...her name was Caroline. It suited her, too. A sweet name to go with such a beauty of a face. A walking ray of sunshine. And she was human, apparently. Not much of a rarity for someone with only one parent being a werewolf, but she was the first he'd ever seen. And she lived down the road from him, on the old Forbes' property.

He'd never felt so...anxious to see anyone as much as he was to see Caroline, again.

And he did.

He was walking down the corridor of his high school—Jackson High—when he caught another glimpse of her perfectly, curled hair. She stood before a row of lockers, fingers dancing over a padlock clumsily. He smiled at the sight. It appeared she couldn't get the door open.

Alcide's feet were moving before he could even gather anything to say to her.

He usually avoided any form of interaction with the female populace of Jackson—the fear of passing on the werewolf gene to any future child he may have too crippling in effect. But for some reason, she had the opposite effect over him. Pulling him toward her, and not away.

He heard her groan in frustration as he closed the distance between them, only arms reach away.

The sweet aroma of vanilla hit him, almost knocking him off his feet. He found the scent intoxicating.

"Miss..." Alcide spoke up, realizing it might sound strange if he addressed her by her name without a proper introduction. The blond turned on the heel of her knee length, brown leather boot.

It seemed he'd been standing closer than he realized because the moment she moved to face him her chest collided into his—soft, supple creamy mounds of warm flesh peeking out from the tight, white t-shirt she wore.

"Oh, _wow_." she stammered in surprise at the intrusion on her personal space, eyes peaking up from beneath dark lashes to take him in.

"Sorry." Alcide got out, managing to avert his gaze from her ample cleavage to her striking blue eyes. "You've got to bang the top."

Her brows scrunched up in confusion as she stared up at him. He was a whole head taller than her. But then, he was taller than the majority of his schoolmates.

"Bang...the top?" She inquired. His eyes followed the movement of her delicate pink lips. He felt the sudden impulse to reach out, grab her, press her against her locker and dominate her mouth.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of ever wandering, verging on naughty thoughts.

"The lockers..." He began, urging her to move aside, "are older than my father. They get stuck all the time. The trick is to bang on the top, like this..."

He directed a carefully calculated fist to the top of her locker door, making sure not to put too much power behind it. The metal door creaked open and a smile graced the blond's face.

"Thank you." She breathed out, tucking a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear as she gazed up at him. Her tone was grateful, and that only made him want to throttle her more.

"I know you." She continued, studying his face for a moment, trying to place where. "I saw you...the other day."

Alcide nodded, brown orbs melting under her stare. "You were coming out of the woods."

"I'm Caroline," the blond informed, though he already knew that. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was walking _perfection_. The first girl who ever really garnered his attention. He had been stunned by her bright beauty…but _up close_…she was definitely a sight to see. She didn't seem bothered by his silence, soft smile gracing her face as she stared back at him.

Alcide was no sight for sore eyes. He was one of the more developed among the boys of his school, having hit puberty at a fairly moderate age. He was tall, lean with the body of a young Adonis. He had the gentle brown eyes that left many girls with shaky knees and readied bodies. And the fact that he was incredibly chivalrous and polite was an added bonus.

"Alcide," he finally offered after a moment, realizing he hadn't identified himself. The blonde's lips quirked at the name, eyes staring into his with a strange interest. And that had been the beginning. He could not have predicted the events that would follow his first encounter with Caroline Forbes, or begin to fathom what it would mean for his future. The _only_ thing on his mind was learning everything he could about this beautiful, _human_ girl.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** alcide's first time

**Pairing:** Caroline/Alcide

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Language, violence, and sexual situations.

**Author's note:** This is my first time writing True Blood, so sorry for any OOCness.

Set Pre-Series.

_Alcide (16)_

_Caroline (15)_

_Janice (11)_

* * *

"And for the briefest instant, it almost feels like we're together again." –**_Nicholas Sparks_**

* * *

**II**

It didn't take long for him to fall for her. They had chemistry—and history class together, after all. She was the epitome of female _perfection_; and it was lucky she seemed to enjoy being around him and the small band of miscreants that made up his group of friends. He enjoyed her…and the fact that she didn't seem to mind his constant staring. The way his eyes followed her from the bleachers while she attended cheer practice, something he'd been avoiding since entering high school. For _obvious_ reasons.

His palms grew sweaty whenever she began one of the team's routines, flouncing about the football field in her _very_ short red skirt. His breath hitched—every time his eyes caught sight of her black spankies. It was not unusual for a teenage boy to be turned on by a girl with a _remarkably_ low hemline. Well, except for him. Because no other girl he'd ever met held such powers of lust over him. And she _knew_ it.

It had taken him over a week to finally catch on. All the subtle touches—the hand on the arm, the fingers grazing his chest, the torturously long hugs with their bodies pressed so close together they could be mistaken for conjoined twins—and her teasing smiles whenever she caught him staring at her. She was _good_ at driving him crazy with temptation. He didn't know how much longer he could go on without _tasting_ her.

It wasn't until the night of Jackson's Homecoming game that it finally happened. He'd _snapped_.

The blond had been _so_ unsuspecting, some might think, standing with the rest of the cheerleaders in the student parking lot; waiting for kick-off. Alcide had been sitting in the front seat of his father's pick-up—trying not to come-off as appearing creepy as he contemplated whether or not he truly wanted to object himself to spectating the _worst_ team in the county getting their butts handed to them, _just_ to see some girl that he _might or might not_ share feelings with.

He'd been contemplating his disposition when he saw it. Or, better yet_ him, _approaching Caroline. Thomas Fell—an infamous senior, best known for getting up girl's skirts them leaving them a sobbing mess. He was out of that truck quicker than a bat out of hell. He had no idea what he was doing as he crossed the parking lot, shoving past a few people dressed for the occasion in school colors and body paint.

At the sound of him approaching Caroline looked up from the sheet of paper Fell had handed her. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as he swept passed the girls on her team, grabbed a hold of her hand and tugged her gently into his arms.

His lips found her startled ones a moment later. If you'd asked him then, he couldn't quite tell you why he did it. Now, he would have argued it was an assertion of his dominance. That whole _**mark my territory**_ bullshit. One of the fall backs of being a werewolf.

But one of the benefits—oh, he savored the taste of strawberry, the almost _euphoric _taste of her tongue as it danced around his mouth. He'd been right. Her lips were _incredibly_ soft.

Caroline pushed away from him slowly; eyes glazed over with _something_ he was sure were mirrored in his own. Something completely _primal. _And that only made him want to kiss her even more. She ran her tongue—that _glorious_ tongue—over her lips as she stared up at him. Their bodies pressed chest-to-chest.

"_Hey_," She breathed out, expression visibly brightening as she took him in. At least he hadn't scared her off with his aggressive behavior, he thought as she rested a hand on his arm. "You came."

Alcide looked over her head to where Thomas stood, only a foot away wearing an amused expression. As if this display was quite fucking hilarious in his eyes. He returned his attention to the girl standing before him, plastering a small smile on his face, nodding.

"Good, now you can come see Thomas and his band play at the Grill after the game." She beamed, waving what the boy had handed her—a flyer advertising the event—in his confused face. He'd been sure that the Fell was going to try some slick, playboy move to get into the blond's pants. Apparently _not_.

:}{}{}{}{:

He got into the routine of picking her up before school, enjoying the rush that ran through him whenever she stepped out onto her porch, caught sight of him and smiled. He'd never been so _happy_ to see _one_ smile.

"Hey, lover." She'd joke in a feigned seductive tone—one that was still remarkably effective, leaned forward and pecked his him on the lip. The kissing…it was _phenomenal_. And she never minded when his hands began to wander, exploring her body cautiously.

"Morning, Care." He'd say in turn, lips still tingling from their short but sweet kiss. God, how he loved her lips…

Alcide walked her to and from class, their fingers intertwined wherever they went. They usually walked the halls together. And when they didn't, he had this feeling that something—better yet, _someone_ was missing. When she wasn't by his side he couldn't wait until she was. There was just something about her that he could not shake. No matter how long they spent together it was like he couldn't get _enough_ of her. He was addicted to her.

He craved her. Craved the touch of her creamy, white skin…the sweet taste of her perfect lips…her wave of _perfect_, golden curls…

He approached her from behind after class, hands falling to rest on her hips as he molded his body into the expanse of her back. She jumped at the contact in surprise before easing into his touch.

"Are we still on for the bonfire tonight?" Caroline asked, stuffing a pink binder into her messenger bag. He enjoyed the sound of her heartbeat whenever he was near. A constant rhythmic drumming in his ears that always seemed to put him at ease. Alcide nodded, resting his head in the crook of her neck, taking in the light scent of vanilla and lavender.

"I've got the truck for tonight." He informed her, arms winding their way around her waist completely. The blond peeked over her shoulder, smile curving at her lips as he continued. "I have a surprise for you…for_ tonight_."

"Oh, you do?" She asked with interest evident in her tone. This was to be their first _official_ date. One that didn't involve watching TV on the family couch or objectively going out to a movie they'd already seen a thousand times. Now, tonight was going to be_ perfect_. He'd make sure of it. He nodded again, sly smile on his face as she turned in his hold, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well then. I can't _wait_."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**_


End file.
